<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Whims of an Apathetic King by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985898">The Whims of an Apathetic King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings'>SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A King's Gambit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apathetic George, M/M, On the flip side i did write it in like two hours which i thought was impossible, Post-Finale, Prison, Yeah yeah this is another one of those george visits dream in prison fics, and that's my business, i did say fuck in this one :(, i just like em so i wrote one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George looked back up, his face painted with indignant fury and Dream almost missed the eyeroll that accompanied it. "You designed this place, didn't you? Can Sam see us right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Dream said hesitantly, leaning away. He didn't exactly want to fight George, but if George came here looking for one, he was gonna get it.</p><p> </p><p>Instead,  George's posture completely relaxed. "Thank god," he muttered, and then he was diving in to grab Dream by his cheeks and kissing him for all he was worth. "Playing the mourning widow was such a fucking pain," he whispered against Dream's lips as soon as they had to pull away for air.</p><p>☆●☆●☆●☆●☆</p><p>George visits Dream in prison. Instead of fury, Dream encounters something he never considered a good thing: Apathy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A King's Gambit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Whims of an Apathetic King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*(kicks down the door wearing heart shaped sunglasses and drinking iced coffee)* What's up, bitches, I'm back. Off anon this time, seeing as I am apparently solidly in this fandom now yee-haw. Also, this title is WAY too dramatic for a fic I wrote in two hours on my phone lmao </p><p>ANYWAY. This fic was written because I'm LOVING all these prison fics that are cropping up everywhere and I wanted in on that action. And as much as I LOVE all the fics where George is heartbroken over the shit Dream has done, I wanted to see him just not give a shit. If the man refuses to wake up to take part in lore stuff, he gets to be saddled with borderline sociopathic apathy in my fics. Sorry, I DO make the rules. Also! I have a very fun announcement at the end, so check the end notes for that!</p><p>UPDATE!! Sorry to anyone who got a notification that this updated and then came here to still one chapter. I was just posting to say that bvb I had published a sequel because it wasn't showing up in the tag for me for some reason. Turns out I've got Dumb Bitch Disease and was excluding crossovers. Which this fic technically is by AO3 standards. WHOOPS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream's head lolled to the side lazily as he looked up from where he'd been counting flaws on the obsidian brick of the nearby wall. He didn't need to count them. He knew the number was 2489, but he needed something to do and really there was only so long you can stand in a cauldron of water and make jokes to an otherwise empty room. So counting the knicks on what should be flawless stone seemed like the most fun he'd find. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now he could hear the redstone mechanisms behind the wall of lava whirring to life, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>more interesting. He knew it wasn't Tommy -- Tommy had a very strict schedule that he kept, and after the furiously rattled state Dream left him in after his last visit, Dream wasn't sure he'd keep the next appointment -- but near as Dream could tell he wasn't allowed other visitors. He was sure at least a couple people would have come by if for no other reason than to taunt the would-be god in his cage of his own design. But as the lava cleared, Dream was left wrong-footed and startled at the sight of the last person he thought he'd see here, and their name left his mouth on a breathless whisper without his consent. "George."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's head snapped up, and Dream actually felt a little guilty at the devastation clear on his face. "Sam, you can go," George said in a tight, clipped tone that didn't suit him at all. "Just- just give me a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam put a comforting hand on George's shoulder and Dream would never own up to the sharp jealousy twisting in his chest that was only soothed by the way George flinched away from the touch. "I'm sorry, man," Sam said softly. He gave Dream a reproachful look. "I'm sorry he did this to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rubbed harshly at his cheek. "Just give me some time. I just have to talk to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, just let me know when you want to leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the lava was back in its rightful place and George was standing alone, Dream shot to his feet and crossed the dozen steps it took to stand right in front of George. "George, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there surveillance in here?" George cut him off, looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream furrowed his brow. "I- What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked back up, his face painted with indignant fury and Dream almost missed the eyeroll that accompanied it. "You designed this place, didn't you? Can Sam see us right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Dream said hesitantly, leaning away. He didn't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight George, but if George came here looking for one, he was gonna get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead,  George's posture completely relaxed. "Thank god," he muttered, and then he was diving in to grab Dream by his cheeks and kissing him for all he was worth. "Playing the mourning widow was such a fucking pain," he whispered against Dream's lips as soon as they had to pull away for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just blinked, still trying to process what just happened. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughed, the sound bright and cheerful and completely out of place in the hellacious prison cell. He tugged on Dream's sleeve. "Come on. Show me the comfiest bit of floor you've got." Wordlessly, Dream did as he was told and sat down where he always sat. George made to follow him when he noticed that Dream's wrists were shackled together and he clucked his tongue. "Well, that's annoying," he huffed, then lifted Dream's arms so that he could squirm his way under them until he was sat in Dream's lap with his arms looped loosely around George's waist. He hummed contentedly and squirmed back closer to Dream's chest. "That'll do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm still confused."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George hummed and tilted his head back to place a kiss on the underside of Dream's jaw. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Tommy was being a real bitch about insisting that nobody come see you." Dream grinned victoriously. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "So I had to just wander around looking miserable and pathetic until everyone agreed that seeing you was, like, necessary for my mental health or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pieces finally clicked in Dream's head and a grin spread across his face. "Aw, Georgie, are you saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually miss me? I'm hurt," he cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Why the fuck would I bother with missing you. You're gonna be out sooner rather than later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's smile faded a little at that. "George, about that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're getting out of here," George cut him sternly. "I don't care if you have a plan or not. I'll bust you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scowled. "It's not that easy, George. Look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>designed this place. It's impossible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes. "Well, considering you've gone and gotten yourself locked up in it, you're obviously not infallible. I'll get you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed. "I believe you," he said, and was shocked to realize he wasn't lying. But he had to ask, "Why are you so hung up on getting me out, anyway? After everything I've done, don't you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, yeah, you pulled some fucked up shit, and you probably do deserve to be in here. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't deserve you being in here, and that's more important to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream's eyebrows shot up and he tightened his forced hold on George and hooked his chin over a bony shoulder. "Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss you," George said plainly like he was explaining the weather. "And I want you available when I want you. I don't really care about all the rest of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the community house?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geprge pursed his lips. "Oh, yeah, hm. No, I'm pretty pissed about that. You, me and Sapnap worked together on it and I don't like that it's gone. You're gonna sleep on the couch for that one, but you're going to sleep on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> couch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed and buried his face in the crook of George's neck. "You're ridiculous. I don't get you, George. How can you look at all the pain I've caused and just brush it aside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm a worse person than you," George said. Dream made a noise of protest, so Geprge twisted around so he was straddling Dream's lap and they could look one another in the eye. "No, really, I am," he insisted. "You did all this horrible stuff, and you recognized that it was horrible before, during and after you did it. That's fucked up. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Dream. And I know that somewhere deep inside you were convinced you were doing the right thing. You weren't and even if you were, that's no excuse, but you were trying. That means there's something somewhere in you that's good. If there wasn't you wouldn't think you deserved this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed quietly. He wasn't sure how much of what George said was true, but it was worth thinking about at any rate. "Well, what about you? What makes you a worse person than me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apathy." George paused like he was trying to figure out how to word the next thing he said perfectly. "You did all that horrible stuff, and I know it's horrible, but I don't care. I've never cared. It didn't matter what you did because it never affected </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You could burn down a hundred countries, betray a thousand friends, and I wouldn't care so long as they weren't me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I did betray you," Dream pointed out, and he kind of wanted to strangle himself for the words. "I dethroned you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was pretty mad about that," Geprge admitted. "But I got over it just as quickly. You were playing some big game that I didn't understand and that's not where you needed my piece to be. Besides, being a king kind of sucked anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream frowned. "You're not a game piece. You were never a game piece."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George chuckled softly with a gentle smile and brushed a kiss against Dream's mouth. "Everyone's a game piece to you," he said fondly. "But I don't care so long as you like my piece best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream barked out a laugh and squeezed George tight enough to press his face into his chest. "I love you," he sighed into blue fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughed above him and carded his fingers through stringy blonde hair. "You'd better," he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Georgie, you're not gonna say it back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George used his grip on Dream's hair to tilt his head back and gave him a coy smile. "I'll say it when I've got you back on the outside." He wrinkled his nose playfully. "And after you've had a bath. Does Sam not give you soap or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pouted. "You're so mean to me sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. You love it though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shifted his bound arms behind George's back until he could pull the other man back down to kissing level. "That I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, trading kisses and whispered banter before George let out a bone-deep sigh, and settled back down into his previous seat. "I'm gonna have to leave soon," he said mournfully, glancing up at the clock. "I can't let them know that I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>some heartbroken sad sack because my ex-boyfriend is in jail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream frowned at the reminder that he didn't actually have George. Not yet at least. But he would, and now he knew it would be soon. "How do you plan to get me out of here, anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not completely sure yet, but I've got some ideas," George said. "I got a good look at all the redstone on the way in. That was the main reason I came today, if I'm being honest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George, if I were a lesser man, I'd be hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughed and shouldered him in the chest. "Shove off. Techno still owes you that favor, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, he does. Why? You think he'll let you cash in on it on my behalf?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George scoffed. "Please. I know he will. Especially since it's for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked. "All right then. Let's see what a blood God and an apathetic king can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whirring of redstone interrupted them, and in one smooth motion George had untangled himself from Dream's limbs and was on his feet. "I doubt anyone in their right mind will let me visit again, but I'll see you soon," he said, bending down to give Dream one last kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise." And then, like curtains falling over a stage, Dream watched George completely shrink into himself as the lava wall opened once again. His eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over and heartbroken hatred bloomed on his features. Dream felt his heartbeat kick up a notch in awe and wonder at the act when Sam immediately abandoned his usual watch on Dream's every move to comfort George. George looked up from Sam's arms with tears streaming down his cheeks and fury in his eyes. "I hate you," he spat, eyes locked on Dream's from across the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn't, and more importantly wouldn't, stop the sneer that curled over his mouth. "Love you too, Georgie!" he cooed as Sam led the way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was alone again, he let his sneer mellow out into the besotted smile he often found himself wearing around George and flopped onto his back. He could still feel his heart racing and the joy thrumming under his skin like a livewire as he settled back to stare at the ceiling. He was getting out. Now all he had to do was wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1558</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1559</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1560</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1561</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right! Thanks for getting through my fic! And now for the super fun announcement! I am hosting a Big Bang! Well, maybe. It depends on if literally anyone but me wants that to happen. As near as I can tell, it's the first Big Bang in this fandom, and Big Bangs are my FAVORITE fandom event. So, if you wanna partake, pretty please fill out the interest form below! I have also made a Tumblr for the event if you have any questions. I'm also going to be posting any and all updates there, so give it a follow and PLEASE reblog the interest form, if you want. Cheers!</p><p>Interest check form: https://forms.gle/JupCS5xM81ZGBjKt9<br/>FAQ: https://dtbang.tumblr.com/post/641224264269414400/faq<br/>Interest check post: https://dtbang.tumblr.com/post/641224306445156352/interest-check</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>